


Chara-tea

by MiniNephthys



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Soft Chara, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5157092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tea: blatantly correct by whose standards?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chara-tea

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily featuring soft Chara. Is there an AO3 tag for that?

The backseat driver in Frisk’s head says, “The tea, have the tea.”

Frisk pauses. They’ve been handed a very sharp, very long spear, in the most dangerous and startling sense of ‘handing’ anything to anyone, and they haven’t been able to pull it out of the table yet. As they tug, they think at Chara, “Which kind?”

“Golden flower tea,” Chara says, like they don’t even have to think about it. And then, more reluctantly: “I guess you can have whatever. Tea’s kind of an acquired taste.”

“I’ve had tea before,” Frisk answers. “Not golden flower flavor, though.” They give the spear another tug, and it finally comes loose, ending up pointing at Undyne.

Undyne squints at them. “Are you... hitting on me?”

Frisk shakes their head while Chara snickers in the back of their mind. “Hey, I wonder what she’d say if we pointed it at the sword?” they ask.

“I don’t want to risk her thinking that humans actually eat swords,” Frisk replies. Chara chuckles again, probably agreeing. “Anyway, it’s all the way over there, and this is kind of heavy.”

They manage to slowly swing the spear around to point at the stack of tea, and then point it at the correct box. Undyne hurries to heat it up for them, and while she’s doing that, Frisk addresses their passenger again. “Do you want to drink it?”

“...Yeah,” says Chara, simply.

Frisk hands over a bit of control. Not enough that they wouldn’t be able to take their body back if Chara started saying anything worrisome, but enough that their senses dull a little, and presumably Chara’s sharpen.

They wonder how Chara knows which kind of tea they like the best. They’ve never heard of golden flower tea up on the surface, so Chara must have tried some here before, while they were underground...

That’s not a question they really want to pose to them right now, though. Not when Chara is calmly sipping tea like this. They listen to Undyne talk, but they pay attention to Chara’s state, too.

Which is why, when Undyne starts talking about Asgore, they see Chara’s calm disappear the instant it happens, even before they’re shoved back in control. They nearly choke on their suddenly burning hot tea, but aside from coughing a bit and causing Undyne a moment of worry for her beloved houseguest, they’re fine.

Chara might not be. If Frisk’s mind had physical places to hide, they think Chara would be curled up in one corner of it right now. As it is, they’re just trying to put themselves as far from Frisk’s thoughts as possible.

“I’m fine,” Chara says to the unanswered question. “Just drink your damn tea and make friends with her already.”

“Are you s-”

“FINE.”

Frisk decides that Chara’s not really in a place to talk right now. “...Okay. Just tell me if you want anything else.”

They feel a hint of gratitude that isn’t theirs, just for a moment before Chara withdraws again.


End file.
